halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Security
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor's Security Armor, is a variation of the UNSC MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark IV and Mark V.Halo 3 Armor Description Development and History The MJOLNIR V(M) variant was manufactured in the Misriah Armory facility on Mars in 2528, three years after the Mark IV was released in November 2525. Like the standard Mark V, the later model of Security has been upgraded to be compatible with all current generation MJOLNIR Mark VI variants. Halo 3 Characteristics Helmet Characteristics Unlock: Get a total of approximately 1000 gamerscore in Halo 3. The helmet's most noticeable feature is the larger, more prominent "figure-eight" shaped visor which looks almost bug-eyed. It bears resemblance to that of a modern day fighter jet pilot helmet. This helmet is inspired by the protagonist of Marathon, although the mouth is covered. The helmet is large with a small raised section on the forehead in the form of the Marathon logo. Wearing the helmet will also add a small antenna and dial to the right shoulder. Shoulder Pauldron Characteristics Unlock: Officially, the Security shoulders unlock when the player has attained at least 750 Gamerscore points from Halo 3. However, the shoulders are renowned and well-known bugged items. The shoulder pieces are quite largely rounded, with a section with an upper center, trapezium-shaped arm guard going out the bottom and a rounded section above that. It should be noted that this shoulder permutation is prone to a glitch that may cause you to not unlock them until you have 1000 gamerscore; however, another glitch has occurred that unlocks the Security shoulders before reaching 750 gamerscore points in Halo 3. Chest Characteristics The Security Armor does not have a chest plate, although wearing the helmet will give the player a distinct "antenna and dial" on the right side of the back plate. This may be a reference to the antenna Master Chief had in the pre-''Halo: Combat Evolved'' at the Mac World Trailer. The fact that the Security armor predates the standard Mark V armor may support this. Although there is no Security chest piece, the Katana variant chest armor was used mostly with Security and Hayabusa helmet before the Recon armor was given to the public through the Vidmaster Challenges achievements. Halo: Reach Characteristics Helmet Characteristics Unlock: 250,000 cR, unlock and rank requirements unknown. Rank of General needed to buy helmet and the shoulders. The prominent bug-eyed shape has been toned down, and the helmet looks smaller overall. Shoulder Characteristics Unlock: 70,000 cR for left shoulder; 275,000 cR for right shoulder. The shoulders are more rounded than they were in Halo 3. The right shoulder is equipped with a Kukri that replaces the default combat knife. Trivia *The Halo Encyclopedia says that this armor was instead manufactured in 2543. *This armor permutation is based off that of the main character and protagonist in the Marathon Computer Game series, known as the "Security Officer" in-game. The helmet in particular looks almost identical to the Cyberhead worn by Marathon's protagonist. *Achieving the Marathon Man achievement will sometimes unlock the security shoulders, however, if another achievement is unlocked the shoulders will relock themselves and can be retrieved by getting the rest of the offline achievements. *In Halo 3, the Marathon symbol is on the helmet just above the visor. *The right shoulder pauldron, with an attached kukri, is worn by Emile A-239. Gallery File:Security_Varient_in_Reach.jpeg|The Security helmet in Halo: Reach File:Halo_reach_shoulder_armor_security_2_(1).jpg|Security right shoulder with Kukri File:ChurchMarathon.jpg|An image of the Security Officer wearing his battle armor, which Security is based on. Sources Category:Armor Permutations Category: MJOLNIR Armor Category:UNSC technology